role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FlyMask
FlyMask (ハエ目マスク Haemasuku) is a Nocturne with a fly motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality FlyMask is feisty and short-tempered and determined to become a master assassin (though she doesn't mind being a good spy). What keeps her from being better at both of those however is her tendency to talk a lot (often loudly) and being quick to gloating about victory when the road is still a few miles away now. She can also get bored of too much espionage and would rather resort to sabotage. With that said, when given an assignment, she is determined to the bone to succeed in that assignment. She is a very loyal friend of ChameleonMask, often defending her and stating that they have a rather close relationship. Sometimes she tries to be more optimistic to ChameleonMask's more pessimistic behavior, but it hardly ever works. She also is very fond of HoundMask. History Backstory Little is known so far about FlyMask's past. Prior to joining the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, FlyMask used to be a mere petty criminal who chose to turn to the life of crime at a young age (due to growing up in a dim, oppressive and hate-filled urban city) where she committed arson a few times (usually on some old buildings she figured nobody would care about losing) and dreamed to become a skilled assassin. Sooner or later she did join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and quickly became friends with the second-in-command ChameleonMask. Debut: Publicity Stunt Pt. 2 FlyMask first appeared towards the end of the RP when "Black X" summoned her to take out FlamingoMask from the skies. Black X's Secret FlyMask didn't waste anytime on fighting off FlamingoMask, firing out a Fly Grenade against him, causing it to explode on him and send him crashing down below. Once FlamingoMask landed down below, FlyMask continued her attack, searching for him. FlyMask then soon found FlamingoMask and then sprayed out her Acid Shower at him. FlamingoMask got out his Flamingo Shield in time, however he found out that FlyMask's Acid Shower was capable of corroding his shield, making him cease his shield. FlyMask then hurled out another Fly Grenade at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask managed to fly up out of the way this time. FlyMask then flew up and followed after FlamingoMask, swinging her sickle around at him. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and did battle with her. FlyMask then grew out two more arms and hurled out two more Fly Grenades, creating a more smoky explosion in FlamingoMask's area, making him cough and hard to see. FlyMask then flew up and rammed at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then kicked FlyMask against some trees. FlamingoMask didn't have time for this (due to already having been worn out with his fight with Clayton F. Topaz) and then fled to the river, where he hid at up until FlyMask left. FlyMask watched over the river and then flew off in disappointment. FlyMask then later spied on FlamingoMask's, PuppetMask's, Neo SquidMask's and MoleMask's conversation on trying to hunt down "Black X" and then watched and heard the entire thing from a building (in fly-size). FlyMask then flew off, going back to report to Black X. Later on, FlyMask regrouped with Black X's ambush on FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, and PuppetMask at a bridge in the woods of Chicago. FlyMask threw her Fly Grenades at the bridge along with Black X's orbs, creating an explosion. PuppetMask then summoned out his strings against FlyMask's legs, slamming her down. FlyMask mainly fought off PuppetMask for most of the fight. When both FlamingoMask and PuppetMask began to gang up on Black X, FlyMask then released out her Acid Shower at them, intending for them to be burnt by the acid. However the two got out of the way in time, making it hit against Black X instead. As the acid began to corrode Black X's armor---PuppetMask then called Black X "old man". Black X then stood, visor finally cracking and tore through the metallic armor---revealing herself to actually be ChameleonMask. FlyMask then regrouped with ChameleonMask and then charged, resuming her fight with PuppetMask. As PuppetMask summoned out more puppet strings against her, FlyMask hurled out a few Fly Grenades in retaliation. Neo SquidMask then jumped in to help, swinging his tentacles against FlyMask. FlyMask then swung her sickle around against Neo SquidMask's tentacles, intent on cutting them off. PuppetMask then swung himself against her and then caught her with his Puppet Strings, much to her displeasure. PuppetMask then questioned her as to why she would work with ChameleonMask, to which FlyMask responded back to PuppetMask that it was something he would never understand and then kicked him off. Before the two could fight some more though, ChameleonMask then retreated, to which FlyMask then swiftly joined and flew off. FlyMask then flew up to the same tree ChameleonMask was hiding at and said that at least they would get them next time. ChameleonMask disagreed, saying that she refused to go down in just one fight; ChameleonMask then followed FlamingoMask's group; FlyMask herself followed ChameleonMask. Sagiri's Inside Story FlyMask later acted out on ChameleoMask's orders and then followed Unica, FlamingoMask and Sagiri while they were on a walk and hid out into the trees. When she finally had a good opportunity to strike, she released one of her Fly Grenades into the air, but not directly at them---just enough to get them coughing. As the Fly Grenade went off, FlyMask then changed into fly size and then flew directly into Sagiri's mouth and was swallowed---although she was aiming for FlamingoMask. Once she contacted ChameleonMask, she considered escaping out of Sagiri and then try again with FlamingoMask, but ChameleonMask decided to roll with it. ChameleonMask then ordered FlyMask to sabotage Sagiri from within, much to FlyMask's pleasure. She was going to enjoy using one of FlamingoMask's friends as her playpen. FlyMask wasted no time and then began to screw around with Sagiri's insides, making her body parts such as her arms, belly and eyes go wonky, before then screwing up with her voice box. At first it seemed she was just merely pulling pranks from within, but then she traveled down to the wires leading up to Sagiri's head and then injected her syringe into Sagiri, turning Sagiri into a giant monster version of herself. FlyMask stayed inside of Giant Sagiri and observed her carnage at first, before then FlamingoMask found out and entered inside of Giant Sagiri and fought off FlyMask. It was a duel for Sagiri! FlamingoMask and FlyMask fought inside of Sagiri for a while, with FlamingoMask doing his best to make sure that FlyMask didn't spray any acid within Sagiri. FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam against FlyMask, burning her a bit, then followed up by performing Flamingo Dive against her. FlyMask then began to shoot out a lot of acidic globs around, to which FlamingoMask then fired a bunch of Flamingo Orbs at them, hitting them before they could eat through Sagiri. Enraged, FlyMask then began hurling out 25 Fly Grenades down to Sagiri's stomach. However, they didn't explode---instead they all collected, awaiting detonation. However, as Sagiri fought outside, music started playing, which made her dance until she began to cough out the Fly Grenades, one by one. As Giant Sagiri began to cough up more Fly Grenades, FlyMask aimed to tackle FlamingoMask again, only for FlamingoMask to kick her across, sending her hitting against one of her own Fly Grenades, sending her flying outside along with her own Fly Grenade. As she landed down to the ground, the Fly Grenade exploded on her, sending her back against a tree. Before she could get up further, Inspector Cypher then came over to her and cuffed her, arresting her. However once she got inside the police car and they drove off, "Cypher" turned out to be ChameleonMask in disguise. ChameleonMask then revealed to FlyMask that she had the Nebuse Diamond and then two drove off to their hideout. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond FlyMask reappeared in the RP where she reported to ChameleonMask after her transmission with CobraMask that FlamingoMask and his "cronies" were approaching their hideout. ChameleonMask ordered her and the Shadelinqs to attack back. Once PlagueMask entered the hideout, FlyMask dropped down and fought him off, swinging her sickle around towards him. FlyMask then fired out several acidic globs at him, to which PlagueMask then fired an ice beam at her. FlyMask fired her Acid Shower at the beam, corroding/clashing with it. PlagueMask then sent his scythe flying at her, hitting hard and causing her to bleed shadows. FlyMask then threw a Fly Grenade at him. After readjusting himself, PlagueMask then sent out many shadow sycthes after FlyMask, to which FlyMask hurriedly fired her Acid Shower against them. Finally, PlagueMask fired two fireballs at her wings, shooting FlyMask down and finally defeating her. Before PlagueMask could slice her with his scythe, FlyMask then used Shadow Manifest and sunk down to the ground, disappearing. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts FlyMask later reappeared back with ChameleonMask at the Shadowland Cave, where there they were greeted by their superior CobraMask. FlyMask went over to shake his hand, only to find out he was completely covered in mummy-like wraps. After CobraMask explained his condition, FlyMask and ChameleonMask were then allowed inside of the Shadowland Cave, where they were reunited with the other members and presented them the Shadelinqs. SkunkMask's Last Chance FlyMask was one of the few Brotherhood of Shadowblood members to watch SkunkMask spying on FlamingoMask from the view of his camera. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask FlyMask was one of the audience members and cheered on ScorpionMask to clobber SaberMask. FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too!! FlyMask was present in the RP where she cheered among the other Brotherhood members at FlamingoMask's apparent demise. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask! FlyMask was one of the Nocturnes at the base who oversaw RaccoonMask become "new leader" and cheered him on as he went to destroy Flamingo Squadron. However she was curious as to what did exactly happen to CobraMask, as RaccoonMask was vague on that. The Brotherhood Does Vegas FlyMask made a reappearance in where after a long absence, she reported back to the Nightmare Five that she spotted RainbowMask at Las Vegas. She along with MouseMask, HyenaMask and most of the Nightmare Five also joined with VixenMask to go over there, as she stated that she (FlyMask) hadn't gotten to do much in a while. Abilities & Weapons * Flight: FlyMask can fly up to Mach 9. * Fly Grenades:'''FlyMask's main weapons, FlyMask is equipped with a vast amount of fly-shaped grenades made up of explosive shadow energy that she can use to hurl at her opponents. She can hurl a ton for more explosive measure. * '''Acid Shower: FlyMask's most deadly attack, FlyMask can spray out a thick stream of acid from her fly-like mouth and can use it to spray at her foes. It is very corrosive and was strong enough to corrode ChameleonMask's Black X suit. It is also been shown to be corrosive enough to melt through FlamingoMask's FlamingoMask Shield. ** Acidic Spit Globs: FlyMask can spit out weaker but still harmful variants of her acid shower by firing out acidic globs from her mouth at her opponents. * Buzzing Noise: Technically not a power per say, but FlyMask can create a loud droning buzzing noise when flying that is able to drive her opponents crazy after hearing for it too long. * Size Change: FlyMask can change her size like some other Nocturnes, though uniquely she can change her size from her normal size to actual fly-size instead and can revert back to her normal size at will. * Sickle: FlyMask's secondary weapon of choice; FlyMask is equipped with a sickle that she can use to slash and slice at her opponents with. * Eye Color Change: FlyMask is able to change her eye's colors to any color, but the most commonly seen variant is red. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, FlyMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making her able to be unseen by many. She can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extra Limbs: FlyMask can summon out two more additional arms underneath her main two arms underneath her to assist her in combat. * Crawling: FlyMask can crawl on walls and ceilings of any kind, as well as being able to crawl on high buildings, hills or mountains and is totally capable of sticking onto the surface. Unlike ChameleonMask, she can stay on for as long as she wants and is not limited by movement. * Stealth Tactics: FlyMask is very stealthy, which thanks to her size changing abilities, makes her hard to be noticed. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: FlyMask is excellent with hand-to-hand combat. * Enhanced Speed: FlyMask has enhanced speed; being very quick. * Enhanced Agility: FlyMask has enhanced agility. * Extraordinary Jumper: FlyMask can jump up to high heights. * Monster Syringe: FlyMask was armed with a Monster Syringe; a syringe that was capable of injecting a fluid into the opponents bodily fluid and transform them into a giant monster version of themselves. This ended up being a one-time device however, as it was destroyed by FlamingoMask Weaknesses * Light Energy: FlyMask is weak to light energy. * Endurance: While not a weakling by any means, FlyMask has low endurance during combat and chiefly relies on her more explosive or corrosive attacks for battle. Quotes Trivia * Her mask resembles a gas mask. * Originally she was going to be part of a three Nocturne team, where it would have consisted of her, MosquitoMask and GokiMask to act as a team and all three of them would be able to fuse to make some insect monster fusion. However Gallibon scrapped the idea, finding it to be too “gimmicky” and scrapped the other two insect-themed Nocturnes, but later revived them. * She is the first female insect-themed Nocturne. ** FlyMask is also the first insect-themed Nocturne to appear. * Originally FlyMask had red glowmarks, but was later changed to orange glowmarks, due to red being overused. * Her ability to shrink down at insect size is similar to Ant-Man or Wasp from Marvel's Ant-Man series. * Her friendship with ChameleonMask is ironic, given that real-life flies are prey to chameleons. * In terms of scrapped powers for members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, FlyMask has had the most ideas for potential ideas which were; ** Originally she was going to have the power of teleportation, but this was scrapped as it seemed redundant to flight. Said power was also meant to be a reference to The Fly (in regards to teleportation/teleportation devices). ** Also originally she was going to be have Plasma Manipulation, but this was also similarly dropped. ** And finally she would have been able to turn into an actual fly, but this was dropped in favor of her simply changing into fly-size. * She is the first member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be able to naturally fly. MouseMask cannot truly fly without her rocket boots and RaccoonMask has a spaceship to use for travel. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Flying Characters Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Insects Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs